dragon_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
There is no truly singular definition of Dragon Pals' Quests beyond the vague description that they are set tasks completed in exchange for a fixed reward. The following list of Quests can only be completed once per day and there are a few of them that can not actually be completed every day, due to requiring players to participate in certain events that are not available each day. The quests are broken down into the five sub-categories used in the game. Main quests are assigned by NPC characters and each of these quests can be completed once per Toon. Daily quests can, for the most part, be completed once per day. Some are available for completion at any time, but a good number of them require participation in time-specific events. In that case, the quest reward is more of an encouragement to or a bonus for participation in events that already give out some combination of Experience, Amethysts, and/ or items, rather than being the end goal in and of itself. The Bounty quests tab is, largely, just a way to track a Toon's active quest. VIP players get their own set of quests which give out a reward of EXP and Golden Feathers. Although some of these quests can not be completed without the use of Gold coins, there are a handful that can be completed for free. Battle Rating quests are few and rather far between, used to help guide new players--or at least new Toons--in how to build Battle Rating and giving out rewards for the first few BR levels reached. Main See NPC Quests for a break down of which NPC gives which quests and the requirements and rewards of each. Daily These quests can be completed once per day. Not all of these are available as soon as a player creates a character; check this page to see what level each one unlocks at. Demon Tower Challenge Description: "Slay the Demons in the Demon Tower! Elite Demons hide in the Demon Tower. By slaying them you can obtain a lot of Experience, as well as Magic Coins!" Requirements: Pass through the first level of the Demon Tower. This can be done manually or, for VIP players, by continuing from the level you last finished on. Reward: 100,800 EXP, 8,624 Amethysts Felheart Collecting Description: "name, within the body of every might demon is a congealed Felheart. This object is required to forge magical items. If you bring me 10 Felhearts, I will give you generous compensation for your effort!" Requirements: Variable; starts as being 10 Felhearts. Increases progressively until the number of Felhearts needed is 45. Reward: 562,800 EXP, 7.584 Amethysts Bounty Quests Description: "Click the (Bounty) button at the top -> Finish any 5 Bounty Quests!" Requirements: Finish 5 Bounty Quests Reward: 100,800 EXP, 7,584 Amethysts Study Buddies Description:"Click the Study Alchemy icon next to a friend's name in the Alchemy panel! "When you help a friend study Alchemy, it will increase your Intimacy. Increasing Intimacy results in an EXPof text cut off" Requirements: Help a friend study Alchemy once Reward: 100,800 EXP, 7,584 Amethysts Arena Description:"Click the (Arena) button at the top -> Click the player's portrait and issue a challenge! "Players in the Whisperers' Arena can obtain a lot of Dragon Souls. It takes a lot of Dragon Souls to enhanceof text cut off" Requirements: Challenge in the Arena 3 times Reward: 100,800 EXP, 7,584 Amethysts MP Dungeons Description:"Click the (Dungeon Lobby) button at the top -> Pass through Dungeon Lobby (1 time) Find a companion of relative strength to team with, and slay Demons!" Requirements: Pass through any MP Dungeon once; a team is not required. Reward: 100,800 EXP, 7,584 Amethysts Demon Destroyer Description:"Click the top button [Demon Invasion]-> select Join-> trigger 5 battles in Demon Invasion! Demon Invasion opens daily" Requirements: Engage in 5 battles while inside Demon Invasion Reward: 100,800 EXP, 7,584 Amethysts Confess to a Nymph Description:"Confess to Nymph 15 times" Requirements: Confess to Nymph 15 times; since all players receive 10 free Confessions per day, this quest will only be completed once every other day without the use of Gold coins. Reward: Love +200 Treasure Hunt Description:"Join the Treasure Hunt and Open Treasure Chests (5 times) to find Dragon Coins!" Requirements: Unlock at least 5 Treasure Chests in Treasure Hunt; any amount of collected coins counts regardless of battle win, battle lose, or non-battle win. Reward: 100,800 EXP, 7,584 Amethysts Holy Land Quests Description:"Join Holy Land Quests and fight in at least 10 separate battles!" Requirements: Initiate 10 battles inside the Holy Lands; this quest can only be completed by players who have joined a Guild. Despite being listed as a daily quest, this quest can only be completed on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, since those are the only days that the Holy Lands are open to players. Reward: 201,600 EXP, 15,168 Amethysts Single Player Instance Description:"Complete any world map instance 3 times!" Requirements: Complete 3 Single Player Instances through the World Map. Reward: 100,800 EXP, 7,584 Amethysts Devil's Den Description:"Enter the Devil's Den Quest 10 times" Requirements: Finish 10 quests within the Devil's Den Reward: 100,800 EXP, 7,584 Amethysts Farm Goddess Prayer Description:"Obtain Farm Experience and Amethysts by praying to your friends' Farm Goddess!" Requirements: Pray to 2 of your friends' Farm Goddess statue Reward: 100,800 EXP, 7,584 Amethysts Devil Cage Match Description:"Click the top Cage Match Button-> to trigger 5 battles in Devil Cage Match" Requirements: Be involved in 5 battles inside the Devil Cage Match Reward: 201,600 EXP, 15,168 Amethysts, 10 Dragon Coins, 5 Magic Coins Bounty See the Bounty Quests page to see a list of possible Bounties. This section of the Quests panel will show players their Toon's active Bounty, with options to abandon the quest or to complete it with a Bounty Completion Charm (only if Charm is in Inventory and only if the player is also a VIP). If a player does not have an active quest, they will be presented with the option of accepting a five-star quest if they have any Bounty Charms in their Inventory. VIP Exclusive Guild Donations Description:"name, donate to your guild! Through donations you can increase Guild Wealth as well as obtain Contribution to increase your own strength." Requirements: Donate 20 Wealth through any method (Amethysts, Gold, Contribution Potion) Reward: 100,800 EXP, 10 Golden Feathers Amethyst Alchemy Description:"Amethyst Alchemy is a wondrous art. It can take your average rocks and turn them into a pile of Amethysts! If you're short on Amethysts, then it's time to start studying Alchemy!" Requirements: Alchemize Amethysts 5 times. This can be done through Alchemy Charms, VIP free attempts, or Gold. The Alchemy count for this quest rolls over at the end of the day rather than resetting, so it can be earned after any five Amethyst Alchemy attempts, regardless of when they are used. Reward: 100,800 EXP, 10 Golden Feathers Bounty Description:"name, think you can find better? Refresh your Bounty, and you'll know in a jiffy." Requirements: Refresh Bounty list 10 times. Rolls over at the end of the day instead of refreshing. Use of daily free refreshes as well as Bounty Refresh Charms count towards completing this quest. Reward: 100,800 EXP, 10 Golden Feathers Essence Offering Description:"(VIP) Essence Offering" Requirements: Give 5 Essence offerings. Rolls over instead of resetting at the end of the day; VIP free attempts, Gold, and the use of Dragon Soul Charms all count towards the completion of this quest. Reward: 100,800 EXP, 10 Golden Feathers Buy STM Description:"(VIP) Buy STM once Hint: click on the STM bar at the right side of the avatar and buy STM!" Requirements: Purchase one Stamina boost; each purchase of 20 Stamina cost 10 Gold coins. Reward: 100,800 EXP, 10 Golden Feathers Spirit Offering Description:"(VIP) Give 5 Spirit Offerings and receive Dragon Spirit to boost Dragon Guardian attributes." Requirements: Give 5 Spirit Offerings Reward: 100,800 EXP, 10 Golden Feathers Battle Rating Category:Quests Category:Information Missing